Sasuke's Revenge
by just-a-shadow-of-death
Summary: This is a fic with Sasuke as the seme and Itachi as the uke, so if you don’t like it, then don’t. So the summary is : Sasuke wants revenge on his older brother for raping him years ago, but Sasuke has his own way of killing. He’s going to Kill Itachi wit
1. Chapter 1

This is a fic with Sasuke as the seme and Itachi as the uke, so if you don't like it, then don't.

So the summary is : Sasuke wants revenge on his older brother for raping him years ago, but Sasuke has his own way of killing. He's going to Kill Itachi with rape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke finally found where Itachi's hiding place was, he peeked into the small house that was hidden by the trees. He looked through the windows to find his older brother on the couch; he looked as if he was reading a magazine. Sasuke did some searching and found out that Kisame was not in the house.

"Perfect" Sasuke whispered, he had been waiting for this ten long years. He had become strong, taller and his powers had increased. Now he'd be able to beat Itachi once and for ever. _It won't be that_ _hard_ he thought to himself.

Sasuke approached the front door and kicked it, the door opened widely and swinged to the side. Itachi was interrupted by the loud voice and made his way to the front door, surprised to see his younger brother he approached him.

"Sasuke, how'd you know I was here?" Itachi came closer to his brother expecting an answer. However Sasuke stormed over to Itachi and tackled him to the floor. Unable to see Sasuke's moves, Itachi was slammed by the other and had fallen to the floor. Sasuke punched his older brother in the face twice and banged his head on the floor.

"Stop Sasuke, what are you doing?" Itachi gasped between words, his head was throbbing from the violent attack from his brother. _How did he get so strong? _Itachi wondered what had happened tohis younger and weaker brother.

"I'm going to kill you" Sasuke warned. Itachi covered his face with one of his hand and tried blocking away his brother's hand with another but with no success. Itachi raised his head to head butt his brother but with another hit he was down again on the floor, he saw blood underneath him and alerted his condition and his state of form.

"That's enough Sasuke" Itachi did one of his jutsu's and escaped from under Sasuke.

"What's wrong don't you want to fight? Big brother" Sasuke mocked his older brother who was breathing heavily. Sasuke came closer to his brother and pulled him by the arm and towards the bedroom door. He kicked opened the door and dragged Itachi right behind him.

"Sasuke what's gotten into you?" Itachi said worried. Sasuke pulled at Itachi's arm again and threw him onto the bed. Itachi straightened himself out and looked up at his younger brother. Sasuke did a hand sign and sealed Itachi's jutsu who didn't realize it.

"What was that?" Itachi asked.

"I sealed you jutsu, you won't escape from me now" Sasuke said.

"What? Sasuke, what do you want? You can't kill me, I'm your brother" Itachi pleaded with Sasuke

Ignoring his older brother, Sasuke had something else in his mind, he was here for revenge but not only to kill him but to do the same thing he had done to him years ago.

"Itachi, do you remember what you did to me 10 years ago" Sasuke said bitterly. "That day when you did all those horrible stuff to me" Sasuke's look hardened.

Itachi remembered that day, that day when he had dragged Sasuke from his mission and had taken away his innocence. He had had sex with his own little brother, but not only him Kisame had joined in to, not that Itachi had wanted it.

"Sasuke, that was before, I didn't know what I was doing you know I would………."

"Shut up" Sasuke interrupted "I'm going to kill you for that"

"Sasuke please, control yourself" Sasuke got on the bed and pulled Itachi down by the hair. Itachi's head ached from Sasuke's touch and from the attack before.

"I'm going to do that same thing to you?, but not for you to enjoy but I'm going to kill you with it" Sasuke warned "after that you'd wished you'd never had me as your brother.

"Stop Sasuke I'm pregnant" Itachi said pleadingly "don't Sasuke please"

Shocked Sasuke got even angrier; his brother didn't look pregnant and even if he was Sasuke didn't care.

"I don't care" Sasuke spat, Sasuke leaned into his brother and kissed him harshly, he tasted his older brother's mouth which wasn't all that bad, and he'd had better then this before. Sasuke straddled his legs on top of Itachi and laid him down on the bed with a push.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What a disaster.

Tbc


	2. Chapter 2

So,

Read if you want. I don't even know where I'm going with this story

* * *

"Sasuke, Let me go" Itachi tried pulling away from his brother, Sasuke was kissing Itachi on the neck and making his way down. "Sasuke, what's wrong with you?"

"Can you shut up" Sasuke replied "I'm not letting you go"

Sasuke then turned Itachi's body around and made him face down. Sasuke could see Itachi's bloody head; he really had hit him hard. But he didn't care.

Sasuke pulled on Itachi's pants and tried removing them, he wanted to do this and he wanted it fast. Sasuke couldn't wait anymore, besides his revenge he had always wanted to feel his brother in a good way not the way his brother had treated him before.

Itachi could feel his brother's weight over him; he could see how hungry Sasuke was for him. Itachi managed to kick Sasuke on his knee and pull away from him a little but Sasuke's fast recovery quickly took away Itachi's relief.

Sasuke kissed Itachi on his cheek and on his lips again. Itachi closed his eyes and let Sasuke do what ever to him. Sasuke flipped Itachi around again, this time they faced each other.

"Who are you pregnant with anyway?" Sasuke questioned, he knew it was obviously Kisame but he wanted to hear it from his brother. Itachi looked away from his brother.

"That's none of your business" Itachi said meeting his brother's eyes with intense glare.

"Either you tell me or you wont be having the baby" Sasuke threatened, he griped Itachi's two arms and pinned him down tightly.

"What are you going to do Sasuke, Kill the unborn baby" Itachi asked holding back tears.

"Oh forget it, I don't want to know what kind of person will have a baby with you" Sasuke turned Itachi around again and this time he succeeded in pulling down Itachi's pants.

"Sasuke, don't" Itachi tried elbowing his little brother "Please Sasuke, don't"

Sasuke pulled down his own pants and got ready for his long awaited lust and revenge. He pulled apart Itachi's legs a little bit and immediately entered into him. Itachi screamed at the surprised attack and gulped painfully.

"I'm going to show you how it feels to be fucked without the others permission" Sasuke entered Itachi again, this time he did it harder and continued. Itachi screamed at the contact, he couldn't keep away from his brother, he hadn't known he had become this dangerous.

Sasuke continued his rampage and didn't stop. Itachi raised his head and screamed, his eyes getting teary and his back getting numb from the sinful attack.

"Sasuke, please" Itachi begged and cried out loud "I'm your brother"

"What kind of a brother are you" Sasuke replied "Someone like you shouldn't even exist"

Sasuke started slowing down, he thrusted into Itachi slowly and finally pulled out of his brother. After a little more thrashing Sasuke settled down.

_(I can't do sex scenes so I'm not going to bother with writing the whole thing)_

"Did you like that, Itachi?" Sasuke questioned, laying flat on his brothers back. Sasuke's face was inches away from Itachi's ear; Itachi had stopped screaming and was controlling his breathing slowly.

"Sasuke, you've grown into a jerk" Itachi spoke under his breath. "You've grown into a monster"

"If I'm a monster then so are you, you did this to me far worse then what I did"

"Sasuke, all I did was kiss you" Itachi greeted his teeth and clenched his fists into the bed sheets.

"Of course that's all you did, but what about Kisame? Remember what he did?" Sasuke got off of Itachi and stood up. Looking at his brother.

"Sasuke, what Kisame did to you is not my doing" Itachi straightened him self painfully on the bed. He put his hand on his stomach, for a while he had forgotten he was pregnant and now Itachi had to take serious action.

"You filthy whore" Sasuke told Itachi "you should have stopped him, after all you two were fuck buddies"

"Sasuke, please don't talk like that. Me and Kisame don't have that kind of a relationship" Itachi said angrily.

"If you don't have that kind of a relations ship than why the hell are you pregnant with him" Sasuke scolded, looking at his brother with pure hatred.

"I didn't get pregnant with him" Itachi screamed, he hated being accused of carrying Kisame's child.

"Then who'd you get pregnant with" Sasuke asked curiously. He couldn't put anyone in mind that would have a dangerous man like his brother to raise a child with.

"You really want to know Sasuke" Itachi's eyes got teary and shook a little.

"Who?" Sasuke asked

"It was Naruto" Itachi smiled a little with tears running down his cheek." You never wanted to be with him, so he came to me because I resembled your features a lot, although I wish he'd come for me only not because of you" Sasuke shook his head not believing Itachi. "I don't think he knew I got pregnant so he never came back" with that Itachi started crying.

* * *

NarutoxItachi

Tbc


	3. Chapter 3

This is about how Itachi get's pregnant with Naruto and Sasuke doesn't' come in yet

Itachi stepped out the shower room, his body was covered in white rob and his hair was wet. While stepping out the shower room Itachi noticed something awkward, he had remembered to close all the windows and doors so no outsider would come in while he took his long shower. There was a cool breeze coming through an open window and Itachi went over to close it, curiously he looked outside if there had been someone around, noticing no one he shut down the window. Itachi stood next to his bed and started drying his hair, Itachi failed to notice someone come up behind him.

Naruto came up behind Itachi and covered his mouth and put his kunai knife in front of Itachi's throat.

"Where's Sasuke" Naruto said holding on to the struggling Itachi.

"Let go" Itachi bit Naruto's hand and freed him. Falling on top of his bed he saw who his attacker was, looking up at none other than the new leaf village's hokage Naruto.

"Where is Sasuke?" Naruto glared at Itachi with pure hatred.

"Naruto, he's no here" Itachi took in the shock to see a hokage come so far just for Sasuke. Not to mention Naruto to be after Sasuke.

"You're lying, he came after you" Naruto gripped Itachi's wrist and pulled him up to his face "Where is he, tell me or you'll pay" Naruto threatened Itachi.

"Naruto, he's not here" Itachi pleaded with Naruto, the last thing he wanted to do was fight with The Leaf villages most powerful Hokage. Itachi struggled against Naruto's grip and tried freeing himself.

Naruto grew impatient with Itachi and slapped him in the face hard. Itachi's face violently dazed from the impact. His cheek turned red and his lips gashed with blood. Itachi's eyes became teary and were covered with fright.

"Where is he?" Naruto said again showing no mercy to the man before him. He had taken Sasuke away from him and there was no way he would let him go now. Naruto pulled Itachi's hair and tilted his head toward his.

Itachi shook his head and didn't say a word, he didn't have anything to say, Naruto was asking for something Itachi didn't have. "I'm sorry"

"Shut up" Naruto cried and punched Itachi straight in the face; He threw Itachi on the bed and kept hitting him till he got something out of him.

"Naruto stop" Itachi yelled and started crying angry and frightened tears, he saw his own blood on the bed sheet and was horrified. "Naruto, please. I don't know where he is" Itachi begged him and covered his head from the blows.

"Tell me"

"I don't know"

Naruto finally stopped when Itachi stopped fighting back. HE looked down at the bloody body and was horror-strucked. "_Did I just do that" _Naruto thought. He got away from the bed and looked at Itachi _"Is_ _he dead_"

Itachi's body laid unconscious on the bed with blood stains all over his face and the bed sheets. Naruto came near him and saw the damage he had done. He turned himself around from the injured body; he the Hokage had taken advantage of the helpless enemy. He forgot sometimes how strong he was and that had happened again right now. Naruto wanted to leave and look for Sasuke but looking at Itachi he shouldn't just leave him there.

He picked up Itachi and put him on the sofa; he took of the bloody bed sheets and started looking for some clean ones. He came across a dresser to look for a new shirt Itachi could wear and opened it up. He lifted a few shirts and saw a small picture, in that small picture Naruto saw Itachi and Sasuke in it, waving happily at the camera, he noticed Itachi's resemblance to Sasuke when he was young, they looked so much alike, there features and their bodies. Naruto put down the picture and went back to Itachi.

After sometime, Itachi woke up, he saw Naruto sound asleep in the sofa, and he got up to his feet and got out the room. HE noticed his new shirt and ignored it. HE wanted to leave the house as fast as he could. He didn't' want to be in the presence of Naruto.

As Itachi was about to leave Naruto called after him, turning around Itachi noticed Naruto standing there tiredly.

"Going somewhere?" Naruto said coming closer to Itachi.

"No" Itachi lied. Naruto stood right in front of Itachi.

"You're lying" Naruto said "you're just as bad in lying like Sasuke is" he joked.

"I don't know where he is" Itachi said quickly "He never came"

"It's alright" Naruto apologized to Itachi "I'm sorry I hit you" He turned his head around slowly. "You look a lot like Sasuke"

"He is my brother" Itachi said glad that Naruto wasn't mad at him.

"Yeah well, you're a little hotter" Naruto said eyeing Itachi with interest, Itachi's face became hot and couldn't look Naruto in the eyes.

Naruto kissed Itachi lightly on the lips. Stunned Itachi looked up at Naruto confused. "I thought you were interested in Sasuke" Itachi expected an answer.

"I don't like him that way" Naruto corrected and kissed Itachi again on the lips. "Itachi if you weren't evil I would have done so many things for you" Naruto came closer to Itachi and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry I hit you".


	4. Chapter 4

2 weeks later, Naruto was back, he and Itachi had talked for a while. But Naruto had to leave; he _was_ the Hokage and had to take care of other stuff.

Naruto knocked the door to Itachi's house, it was night and no one was around. Naruto had sneaked away from his village for a while and went over to Itachi's.

Itachi opened up the door and let Naruto in.

"Hey" Naruto said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Hi" Itachi responded back. Naruto took off his jacket and threw it on the sofa. Naruto sat down.

"So, how's it been?" Naruto looked up at Itachi.

Itachi sat down closely next to Naruto "Fine, I've been waiting for you"

Naruto put his arm around Itachi and pulled him closer to himself. "I've been thinking about you" Naruto kissed Itachi softly on the lips. Itachi kissed back softly.

"You said, you'll be back soon, but you took so long"

"Sorry" Naruto apologized. "But I came"

"You came late" Itachi climbed over Naruto's lap, he kissed Naruto on the lips, Naruto parted his lips to let Itachi in. Itachi did his best to kiss him; he wrapped his arms around the Hokage's neck and kissed harder. After a while he pulled away.

"Let's go to the bedroom" Naruto suggested, he got up picking Itachi with him. He carried Itachi all the way to his room.

"Wow" Itachi said when Naruto threw on to the bed. "You've gotten strong"

Naruto climbed on top of Itachi, laying his body on top of Itachi's and pinning his hands on the sides. Naruto pinned his hands harder and kissed him roughly. Itachi kissed back taking in all sensation.

Naruto let go of Itachi and took off his shirt, he straddled his legs around Itachi's body and held him firmly. Naruto bent down and kissed Itachi. Itachi leaned in to kiss Naruto.

Naruto straightened out his body and pulled at Itachi's jacket "Take it off" he said. Itachi took of his jacket and his shirt. Naruto sat on the side of the bed pulling Itachi on to his lap.

Itachi wrapped himself around Naruto, feeling his hair and chest. He pulled his hands on Naruto's thick arms, feeling his muscles. Itachi's hand's made his way up to Naruto's face; Naruto looked into Itachi's eyes and gazed at them.

"You look great" Naruto complimented

"Speak for yourself" Itachi added.

Naruto positioned Itachi on the bed face up and climbed over him, he pulled down Itachi's pants and the rest of his remaining clothes.

Naruto got naked and lay on top of Itachi, there privates meeting, Naruto rubbed against Itachi's penis. Itachi breathed heavily while Naruto continued with giving him his pleasure. Itachi spread his legs to let Naruto rub him more easily; Itachi never liked hardcore sex that was never his thing.

Once Naruto stopped, he had sweat falling from his face, he looked at Itachi and smirked "I didn't even begin and you're already done for"

Itachi opened his eyes "Who said I was done", Naruto hissed and flipped Itachi in bed. "You're done with me in front" Itachi flirted.

"Stop talking, I don't have time" Naruto leaned his face towards Itachi's rear end and filled it with his tongue, he kissed and swallowed him for as long as he wanted to, Itachi had no saying as to when to stop.

Naruto thrusted his penis into Itachi, Itachi gasped at the sudden sensation, he hadn't known Naruto would do that next, he was too busy feeling his tongue in him and now it was replaced by something long and hard. Itachi lifted his head up to look at Naruto but saw his shoulders instead. Naruto was tall enough and was ahead of Itachi's own head, his shoulders were where Itachi's face was and Naruto was looking down at Itachi with affection.

"Itachi, should I go harder?" Naruto asked referring to his rhythm

"A little more" Itachi said spreading his thighs more to give Naruto more space.

Naruto thrusted harder into Itachi, filling every inch of himself in Itachi. Itachi kept wetting himself under Naruto; he couldn't control himself he was spilling cum every now and then.

"Oh Naruto" Itachi moved to Naruto's rhythm.

* * *

T.B.C

I can't write a sex story and that's it. If there is a tutorial on this somewhere let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto thrusted deeper into Itachi, he was sure to go slow and delicately inside him, he didn't want to hurt his love under him and never wanted to see him getting hurt. Naruto gave his best, Itachi was one of a kind, his slender body wouldn't be able to handle itself it Naruto got his speed up.

Itachi felt the blonde inside of him; he wanted to be one with the Hokage. Itachi gripped the bed sheets under him when Naruto went in further inside him. He had never been fucked like this before; nobody was as good as his love above him.

Naruto thrusted into Itachi one more time and didn't pull away, he let his lengthy member inside of Itachi, feeling his hole lips grip tightly against his private member.

Itachi was glad Naruto had stopped and stayed in that position, he breathed heavily, and grateful that Naruto knew what he wanted.

The Hokage pulled out of his partner, collapsing right besides his love, his arms flew away like it had no strength, he had been holding his body up with his hands, to be sure not to lay his heavy body on top of Itachi, that could have crushed the one under him.

"That was hot" the long haired partner came closer to the blonde, he dragged himself on top of Naruto and sat on him, Naruto sat up and hugged him.

"Sorry to ruin the moment" Naruto kissed Itachi on his lips "but I think I'm about to have my first orgasm of the day". Itachi suddenly remembered his own, he was spilling out and trying to cover himself and holding back.

"Well then, I'll help you with it" Itachi bent down to Naruto's cock, Naruto let Itachi in between his legs, ready to come out any minute.

"I'm about to cum any second now" Naruto warned

Itachi pulled his head closer to the others cock and saw how swollen it had gotten from all the thrusting, feeling much obliged to Naruto, he was to do the best he could do. He held the other's member and started licking it. Soon Itachi was busy sucking the whole member in and out.

Naruto didn't last long once Itachi started licking his member, he started Cumming within seconds, he tried to calm himself down so Itachi would be able to keep up but from seeing the other, Itachi seemed like he was having a good time.

Itachi swallowed the last of Naruto, he licked along side of his members and was done. Pulling his head out, he met Naruto in the eye.

"Was that alright?" Itachi asked curiously about his work. Compared to the blonde, Itachi was worried and self conscious.

"Baby, that was the best" the Hokage pulled his partner next to him and hugged him tightly, kissing him he tasted a little bit of his own cum in the others mouth. Naruto noticed something else, he wasn't the only one who had an orgasm, Itachi couldn't control himself and his knees were shaking.

Naruto smiled "Are you going to ask me or not?". Itachi looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Will you ask me to lick you off?" Naruto laid Itachi on bed. "Or are you too shy to ask" Itachi blushed away. Naruto came closer to Itachi's face and kissed him softly "Either you ask or you won't get it"

Itachi sat up and spread his legs, "Naruto, will you…" Itachi didn't have anything to say, he was too embarrassed to ask.

"Sure, why not" Naruto didn't care if the other asked or not, he was about to give the other the best blow job he had ever pulled on someone. He sat between the others legs and looked at the wet manly pussy.

"Oh you bad boy" the blonde teased the other.

"Naruto, I can't hold on anymore" Itachi looked at Naruto with pleading eyes.

Naruto massage the others members with his hand, going in circles and exploring every inch of it. Itachi moaned in pleasure, he cummed a little on Naruto's hand.

Finally, when the blonde's hands were satisfied he licked Itachi's member. Itachi gasped out loud, feeling the heavenly sensation. Naruto sucked on Itachi harder, working on him like an expert. He pulled his mouth up and down with speed.

Handling it no more, Itachi cummed right inside of the Hokage's mouth. Naruto didn't let any of the juicy cum spill out of his mouth. He swallowed everything that came his way.

Naruto finished Itachi of in a few minutes, both of them satisfied. They both lay on the bed together side by side.

"Naruto, are you all right?" Itachi asked looking at Naruto.

"I'm fine" Naruto kissed Itachi aggressively, getting on top of him.

"Naruto, you are the best"  
"I know" Naruto grinned.

Out of the blue, Naruto's cell phone rang. Alarmed both partners looked at the fallen garments. Naruto got off and pulled out his phone from his pants.

"Hello?" he answered frustrated.

Itachi watched Naruto as he also got up, picking up his jacket.

"Oh Sakura, I'm just out training" The Hokage lied through the phone. Itachi smiled in the background.

"Alright, I'll be there" He hung up regretfully. "Sorry Itachi, but I have to leave"

Itachi came closer to Naruto, he didn't want his love to leave but being a Hokage wasn't easy for him.

Naruto quickly took a shower and said his goodbye "I'll come back soon, I promise"

He left leaving Itachi lone once again.

I used so many bad words, but I couldn't hold anything back.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter continues from when Sasuke finds out that his brother got pregnant by Naruto.

The other chapters, 3, 4 and 5 were about how he got pregnant. I thought I wrote that down somewhere but I guess I forgot.

* * *

"Don't lie" Sasuke screamed at Itachi "Naruto will never fuck someone like you" Jealousy raged over him, he wanted to kill his big brother right away. Naruto would never touch someone else besides him, he had told him that he was in love with him and now Naruto had impregnated Itachi.

"I'm not lying" Itachi held back a few tears; he was covering himself in a white blanket trying to protect himself from his insane brother.

Sasuke sat on top of Itachi, his legs straddled against his victim. Itachi squirmed against his brother. He was feeling awkward being touched so viciously by his brother before, he couldn't think of a way to get past him.

Sasuke's face heated up, he viciously punched his brother across his face. Showing no remorse he repeated his attacks.

The other's nose started bleeding and his face started throbbing. Itachi covered his face with his hands and tried to stop the blood from his nose. Cringing on sight, he tried to hit his brother back with all his might.

"How dare you take away my boyfriend from me" Sasuke spat angrily, furious at his brother "Didn't you get what you wanted a long time ago" Sasuke punched Itachi hard across his face one last time. He got up from his attack position and stood up. Looking down he watched his brother covered with blood all over his face and neck.

Blood gathered in his throat and nose, Itachi couldn't breathe. His face was injured seriously and his nose was dropping blood heavily. He coughed a few times to spit out the blood; his eyes were soaring from the beating Sasuke had just given him. He looked up at his brother with anger and tears, pure hate running through his face.

"How could you?" Itachi cried out loud, talking made his jaw hurt and his face was masked in blood. He was sure that he had broken his nose and jaw. He forcefully got up from his laying position dragging the white blanket with him which had blood on it. He sat up and put his head down on his hands.

"You're not going to see him ever again" Sasuke threatened "and if that baby you are carrying is really there" he grabbed his brother's chin and look dangerously into his eyes "I'm removing it"

Itachi tremble when Sasuke spoke about his baby. "What?" He didn't believe his words "what do you mean remove it?"

Sasuke laughed "you'll never get to have that baby, because I'm killing it" he thought of it as a wonderful gift in paying back for his brothers sins.

"No" Itachi put his hand on his stomach "I won't let you" he wiped a little blood from his mouth with his hand, he wondered if his baby was still alive in the first place.

Walking around, Sasuke looked out the window, it's_ getting dark_ he wondered, and he then looked back at Itachi.

"You're coming with me" Sasuke delivered his decision

"What?" Itachi looked at him surprised "Why?, why don't you just kill me" he said bitterly, Sasuke had come to kill him and Itachi worried what he would do next to him if he goes with his brother.

"You'll see why?" Sasuke came over his bed "My revenge hasn't even started yet" he gave a wicked laugh. "Now put on your clothes, we are leaving as soon as possible"

Itachi didn't get up, there was no way he was doing what he had just said, and he wanted to stay here, just in case Naruto came back for him.

"I said put on your clothes" Sasuke yelled "or I'm taking you the way you are already".

Itachi put on his clothes regretfully, he wanted to protest but his brothers powers were beyond him now, he couldn't handle him anymore. Sasuke could kill him at any moment.

"We are going to our base" Sasuke said "there you will get an abortion with Kabuto's help" He came in front of Itachi.

"No" Itachi said stunned "I don't want an abortion" he shook his head from side to side while Sasuke neared him.

"This isn't a choice" Sasuke bent down and looked his brother in the eye.

"I told you, I don't want an abortion" Itachi looked fiercely at his brother, trying to change his younger brother's mind.

Sasuke smirked; he knew he had the upper hand. His weak brother was powerless; he liked the way he still stood up for himself even in a difficult situation. It made him look sexy. Sasuke licked his lips; he was going to have fun with him once he took him to his base.

Itachi faintly put his head on top of his forehead, his head felt light and he knew he was about to lose cautiousness any moment but he stood his ground not letting his brother see it. He stepped backward, trying to see his surroundings more clearly.

The door bell rang, Itachi looked up quickly and towards the living room "Naruto" he said softly. Sasuke looked stunned, he was in trouble if that was Naruto, he quickly got hold of Itachi when he was about to run for it.

He held him strongly from his wrist, Sasuke wasn't letting him go. The door bell rang again and Itachi tried to get rid of the hold he was in, he finally screamed "HELPP" he yelled as high as he could, trying to make his voice reach Naruto's ears.

Sasuke quickly covered Itachi's mouth with his hands but from the looks of it, he was too late, he heard Naruto pound the door hard.

"You are going to pay, you filthy whore" Sasuke dragged Itachi with him at the back door, Itachi tried in vain to free himself, Naruto was so close he wanted to be rescued from his insane brother.

Sasuke got out of the house through the back door just in time; he heard the front door break and heard Naruto's voice call out for Itachi.

* * *


End file.
